Master Of Rape
by FathurNamikaze
Summary: bagaimana bila naruto ingin membalaskan dendamnya dengan cara menaklukan kelima desa besar shinobi dan menjadi master of rape?
1. Chapter 1

**Master Of Rape**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Bagaimana bila naruto menjadi Master Of Rape?  
Warning: OOC,OC,Lemon,Rape**

**.**

**.**

** . **

5 Tahun setelah kelahiran Naruto, Banyak orang di desa yang sangat membenci Naruto, setiap hari mereka selalu memukul,menyiksa,dan mencaci naruto. Setiap hari naruto selalu mendapat perlakuan yang kejam dari para penduduk di desa konoha, pada saat naruto sedang menangis di tepi danau ada suara yang memanggil dirinya

**"Narutoooo!" **panggil suara itu dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan

"siapa itu?" Tanya naruto

**"Aku kyuubi" **sahut suara itu

"bukankah kyuubi sudah mati 5 tahun yang lalu?"

**"itu adalah omong kosong yang disampaikan semua orang" **sahut kyuubi

"lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya naruto

**"Aku disegel oleh ayahmu yondaime hokage ke dalam tubuhmu 5 tahun yang lalu"**

"A..ayahku seorang hokage? Apakah itu benar?"

**"Sudahlah bocah jangan banyak tanya! Apakah kau membenci semua orang yang telah menyiksamu? Apakah kau sangat ingin membunuh mereka?"**

"ya aku ingin membunuh mereka" sahut naruto

**"kalau begitu aku akan melatihmu sampai kau bisa menjadi kuat melampaui ayah dan ibumu, besok kita akan berlatih di hutan kematian"**

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan tidur dulu aku sudah mengantuk hoaam"

**"Dasar tukang tidur" **

**Skip time**

2 tahun berlalu sejak Naruto bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan kini Naruto menjadi sangat kuat dan tak tertandingi meskipun tidak ada orang yang mengetahui kekuatan naruto yang sebenarnya, lalu Naruto dipanggil untuk bertemu hokage ke 3

"Ada apa kakek hokage?" Tanya naruto

"Mulai Minggu depan kau akan masuk akademi ninja" sahut hokage ke 3

"asyik aku akan masuk akademi"

**Skip time **

3 tahun berlalu setelah naruto memasuki akademi dan sekarang Naruto sedang menghadapi ujian chunin tahap ke 3 yang akan diselengarakan pada bulan depan saat naruto meminta senseinya untuk melatihnya senseinya menjawab dia tidak mau melatih naruto karena dia sudah melatih Sasuke untuk ujian chunin tahap ke 3 mulai saat itu naruto pergi meninggalkan desa dan lebih memilih menjadi missing-nin saat dia sedang berjalan tiba-tiba dia diserang oleh 2 missing-nin rank B lalu naruto melakukan handseal **Wind Release: Wind bullet** lalu muncul sekumpulan peluru angin menuju 2 missing-nin tersebut dan salah satu missing-nin melakukan handseal **Earth Release: Big Wall **lalu tembok besar keluar dari tanah jurus Naruto menabrak tembok besar milik missing-nin tersebut kemudian temanya melakukan handseal **Fire Release: Fire Dragon **dari mulut missing nin tersebut keluar bola api yang membentuk naga, Naruto bisa menghindari jurus itu dan menghilang ke belakang para missing-nin dan menghajar mereka dengan taijutsu tingkat menengah yang membuat para missing-nin kelelahan karna terus-menerus mendapat pukulan dan tendangan dari Naruto, lalu para missing-nin berkata

"maafkan kami kami akan mengabdi padamu karena telah mengalahkan kami" kata para missing –nin

"untuk apa aku harus memaafkan kalian?" Tanya naruto

"karena kami tahu gua tersembunyi milik klan uzumaki, kau dari klan uzumaki kan?"

"dari mana kalian tahu aku ada lah klan uzumaki?" Tanya naruto lagi

"aku mengetahunya dari caramu bertarung tadi kebanyakan klan uzumaki menyerang tiba-tiba" jawab missing-nin tersebut

"ok, kalau begitu kau akan ku ampuni dengan syarat kau harus mengabdi kepadaku dan tunjukan jalan kearah gua tersebut!" perintah Naruto

"baik tapi sebelum itu kami mau memperkenalkan diri aku sano dan temanku meiji" jawab sano

"salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto"

Setelah itu mereka bergegas pergi menuju gua rahasia milik klan Uzumaki sesampainya di gua tersebut di dalam gua ada lambang klan uzumaki naruto segera menghampiri lambang tersebut dan segera melukai ibu jari miliknya dan ditempelkan ke lambang tersebut dalam sekejap sinar mulai memenuhi gua yang gelap setelah sinarnya padam terlihat lah gulungan gulungan yang berisi tentang dendam kepada desa desa besar yang menyerang mereka dan jurus jurus yang mematikan dan cara membangkitkan rinenggan

**Skip time**

7 tahun berlalu setelah naruto memasuki gua rahasia dan naruto mendapat pedang yang bernama hononoken(artinya pedang api) yang ia dapat saat membaca gulungan rahasia klan Uzumaki

Saat ini naruto sedang berkelana di sebuah desa yg sangat berpasir atau yg lebih dikenal dengan sunagakure yg dipimpin oleh teman lama naruto yg bernama gaara di suna naruto merenakan untuk mencari anggota untuk timnya, saat berjalan naruto bertemu dengan temari kemudian mereka akan pergi menemui gaara di tengah perjalanan jalanan mulai agak sepi dengan otak mesum yg naruto punyai dia langsung memukul kepala temari hingga pingsan dan dia membawanya kesuatu tempat

"hei bangun kau" kata naruto dengan sedikit berteriak

"dimana aku?" Tanya temari yg sudah sedikit sadar

"buka matamu " Bentak naruto

Temari yg dibentak pun langsung membuka matanya, naruto yg melihat temari membuka matanya langsung menerkam temari

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya temari dengan ketakutan

"Aku ingin merekrutmu menjadi anggota ku, untuk membalaskan dendamku dan membangun kembali klan uzumaki!" kata naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya

"Aku tidak mau" Kata temari yg masih ketakutan

"Yakin tidak mau?" Tanya naruto

"Ya, aku tidak mau" Kata temari

Mendengar jawaban temari, naruto langsung membuka baju temari dan membuangnya kearah samping dan langsung meremas dada temari sambil terus menyeringai

"Masih tidak mau?" kata naruto

"Ti-Tidaaaaakkkh" kata temari sambil mendesah

Mendengar penolakan dari temari naruto langsung memperkosa temari tanpa ampun, selesai memperkosa temari, naruto langsung menanyakan kembali pertanyaan yg sedari tadi ditolak oleh temari

"masih tidak mau?" Tanya naruto dengan sedikit kelelahan akibat memperkosa temari

"tihhdaakhh" Jawab Temari

"kalau begitu terima akibatnya" Kata naruto yg sedang mempersiapkan batangnya

"hentikan, b-baiklah aku akan bergabung denganmu" jawab temari yg sudah kelelahan dan ketakutan akibat naruto

Dengan itu temari menjadi anggota pertama naruto untuk rencananya, dan kemudian mereka  
berkelana ke desa uzushiogakure untuk kembali kerumah naruto sesampainya disana temari langsung menanyakan tujuan berikutnya

"naruto-kun jadi apa tujuan berikutnya? Apakah langsung menyerang kelima desa besar?" Tanya temari dengan wajah yg masih takut akan perlakuan naruto

"belum saatnya kita masih harus merekrut orang baru" jawab naruto

"jangan bilang kalau yg akan kau rekrut itu adalah perempuan dan memakai cara yg sama saat kau merekrutku?" Tanya temari dengan wajah cemberut

"sudah pasti tapi kalau caranya ya.." jawab naruto yg omongannya dipotong oleh temari

"ya apa?" potong temari dengan wajah kesal

"yaa liat saja nanti" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum mesum

"dasar mesum" dengan wajah kesalnya

"yaa itu memang sifatku dan mungkin tujuan kita selanjutnya ke kirigakure" jawab naruto

Dengan itu naruto menetapkan tujuan selanjutnya dan akan merekrut orang baru yang akan masuk ke teamnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2: 2 wanita dari desa kiri

**Master Of Rape **

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika naruto menjadi Master Of Rape?**

**Warning:OOC,OC,Lemon,Rape**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yah mungkin banyak yg nanya kenapa alurnya kecepetan?, Itu karena baru mulai dan untuk saran dari bang noorhans terima kasih atas sarannya dan memang otak saya sudah terlalu mesum **

**Selamat membaca chapter ke duanya ya Happy Reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi perjalanan dua orang remaja yang sedang berjalan kea rah desa kirigakure yang sedang terjadi perang saudara antara pasukan pemerintahan Kirigakure yang dipimpin oleh Yondaime mizukage dan pasukan Rebellion yang dipimpin oleh Mei Terumi yang dikenal karena jutsu yoton dan juga karena penampilanya yang luar biasa cantik ditengah perjalanan naruto bertemu dengan yondaime mizukage atau sering dipanggil yagura, setelah bertemu mereka pun mengadakan kerja sama untuk menyerang pasukan Rebellion

"ya aku sepakat" kata naruto dengan penuh semangat

"tapi bagaimana cara mengalahkan pasukan Rebellion yang dipimpin oleh Mei Terumi?" Tanya yagura

"begini aku dan naruto akan bergabung dengan pasukan Rebellion dan mengkhianati mereka" jawab temari dengan muka malas

"whooa kau jenius sekali rupanya tak salah aku mengajakmu" jawab naruto masih dengan penuh semangat

Dengan itu Naruto pun segera menjalankan rencananya untuk masuk ke pasukan Rebellion dan mengkhianati mereka di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan dua orang berpakain khas kirigakure

"tak kusangka bertemu dengan Zabuza Momochi dijalan" kata naruto dengan seringaian khasnya

"siapa kau" Tanya Zabuza dengan wajah penasaran di balik maskernya

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto Orang Yang akan membuat kelima desa besar shinobi bertekuk lutut dihadapanku" jawab naruto dengan penuh semangat

"siapa engkau itu tidak penting" jawab zabuza sambil melakukan segel tangan

"Kirigakure no jutsu" kabut tebal langsung menutupi pandangan naruto

"Fuuton: Fuusajin no jutsu" teriak temari sambil mengibaskan kyodai sensu angin besar telah mengusir kabut tebal milik zabuza

"Sial kalau begini caranya aku harus mengunakan pedang" batin zabuza

Zabuza langsung mencopot kubikiribochou dan langsung menyerang, naruto tidak tinggal diam dia pun mengeluarkan pedangnya yaitu hononoken dan langsung mengayunkannya secara vertical, dari tebasan itu keluarlah cahaya yang berwarna merah menuju zabuza, zabuza melompat keatas dan langsung mengaliri pedangnya dengan cakranya dan terdengar bunyi dentuman

"aku akan mengakhiri ini" teriak naruto

" akulah pemenang nya" teriak zabuza

**Haku Vs Temari**

Nampaknya pemenang di pertempuran ini sudah terlihat haku yang cakranya mulai habis kini sedang bersembunyi di balik kabut tebal yang dibuatnya namun dia lupa bahwa lawannya mempunyai elemen angin

"Futton: Fuusajin no jutsu"

Lagi lagi kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya hilang begitu saja, haku langsung melompat kea rah samping untuk menghindari serangan itu lalu temari berteriak lagi

"Daikamaitachi No jutsu"

Angin pemotong langsung menuju kearah haku dan dia sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi kemudian Haku pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena tersayat angin

**Back To Naruto VS Zabuza**

Zabuza kini mulai kelelahan karena staminanya yang telah terkuras habis tapi Naruto masih belum menunjukan tanda tanda kelelahan dan kini naruto pun melakukan segel rumit lalu berteriak

Fuuinjutsu: Kontorōru o ki ni (Mind Control)

Naruto menghapus memori zabuza tentang dirinya dan hal yang paling berharganya tentu saja naruto juga menambahkan memori bahwa naruto adalah tuannya dan harus dipatuhi hingga dia mati.

Setelah mengalahkan zabuza yang kini menjadi budaknya naruto memanggil temari dan menyuruhnya pergi dengan zabuza ke tempat Pasukan Rebellion karena naruto ingin menunggu hingga haku sadar.

Setelah Haku sadar naruto langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ke temari dan menanyakan hal itu

"apa yang kau lakukan" kata haku yang berada di bawah tubuh naruto

"mengajak mu bergabung dengan team ku" kata naruto sambil terus menjepit badan haku

"aku tidak mau bergabung dengan team mu" teriak Haku

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi naruto langsung membuka celananya dan membiarkan batangnya keluar dan segera memasukannya ke mulut Haku lalu naruto memaju dan mundurkan pinggulnya

"akh-pa yakhh kaukhh lakukankhh" kata Haku dengan suara yang putus putus akibat perbuatan naruto

"mengajakmu-akh ber-akh gabung" kata naruto sambil mendesah

Setelah puas naruto bermain dengan mulut Haku kini naruto mulai membuka celana Haku dan langsung mengarahkan batangnya kearah anus Haku

"tidak kumuhon jangan" minta haku dengan wajah yang ketakutan

Naruto yang dilanda nafsu langsung memasukan batangnya ke anus Haku dan Haku menjerit kesakitan, narutok langsung mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"akh akh akh" desah Haku

"bergabunglah dengan ku" kata naruto sambil meneruskan gerakannya

Naruto sudah sampai puncaknya langsung mencabut batangnya dari anus Haku dan langsung mengarahkan ke mulut Haku

"akhu keluaaaaarkhh" kata naruto

"apa yang kau laku-kyaaa" teriak haku karena naruto mengeluarkannya di mulutnya

"telan itu semua" bentak naruto

"b-baiklah" kata Haku lalu menelanya

"nah dengan begitu kau sudah masuk ke team ku" kata naruto

"ehh aku kan tidak menyetujuinya" kata Haku kebingungan

"kau sudah kupasangkan fuuinjutsu yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengkhianatiku sama sekali" kata naruto dengan seringainya

"kalau kau mengkhianatiku kau akan termakan nafsu mu sendiri dan hanya bisa dihilangkan oleh batangku hahahahahahahahahaha" lanjut naruto dengan tertawa

"sial apakah benar fuin seperti itu ada?, aku tidak percaya" batin Haku

Haku yang tidak percaya fuin itu ada segera memakai kembali celananya dan segera pergi meninggalkan naruto

"mau kemana kau?" Tanya naruto

" pergi darimu" kata haku

Naruto yang mendengar kata haku langsung menyeringai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemudian haku langsung berbalik kembali dan minta disetubuhi oleh naruto

"Akh naruto-sama ayo setubuhi aku" mohon Haku yang termakan nafsunya

"kubilang juga apa, mendokusai" kata naruto dengan menambahkan kata khas klan nara

Karena tidak ingin terlalu lama naruto pun menghilangkan efeknya dengan hanya menjetikan jarinya karena dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengulangi lagi kejadian yang tadi terjadi.

Naruto kini telah sampai tempat pasukan Rebellion berada dang langsung mengahadap Mei

"ahh rupanya kau sudah datang" kata Mei karena dia sudah tahu dari temari bahwa naruto akan datang

"ya, saya sudah datang dan saya ingin melapor bahwa pasukan yagura akan menyerang markas ini lewat arah barat" kata naruto berbohong pada mei

"hmm lewat barat ya berarti kita harus menyerang pasukan mereka dank au akan memimpin 200 pasukan untuk mengalahkan Yagura" kata Mei yang tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah dibohongi

Sesudah menghadap Mei naruto bergegas menemui pasukan yang akan dipimpinnya dan melakukan fuuin Kontorōru o ki ni(mind control)dan menghapus segala ingatannya tentang Mei dan Pasuka Rebellion.

Setelah menemui pasukanya naruto beranjak menuju tendanya, ternyata di dalam tenda naruto ada wanita yang pertama kali direkrutnya, dia langsung mendekat dan langsung bersetubuh dengannya saat sadar tubuh temari tidak sehelai benang pun dan ada seorang pria yang tidak memakai baju sedang tidur disebelahnya tersadar pria itu adalah naruto dia langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan kembali tertidur.

Keesokan paginya saat semuanya sedang bersiap berperang naruto dipanggil oleh mei ke tendanya

"ada apa mei-sama memanggil saya?" Tanya naruto

"hanya akan memberitahu bahwa aku akan ikut di pertempuran kali ini" kata mei dengan penuh semangat

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai karena rencananya telah berhasi..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**


End file.
